Death of Light
by TheFieryGazelle
Summary: Three Guardians of Light make a Fireteam. This Fireteam all come from vastly different backgrounds, is that what will make them come closer, or grow farther? So what happens when this Fireteam of three discover something much bigger than their capabilities? Will it lead to a New Era of Light, or will it lead to an Eternal Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

A hopeful Ghost wanders through the ruins of an ancient ruined city designated Chicago, looking for potential Guardians. There's a ruined car here, destroyed building there she keeps scanning and scanning and starts to lose hope until a car blows up ten yards away. _Fallen_! She thinks to herself, as she turns to fly away she gets a feeling to go into a ruined building close to her. As she zooms into the building she hears the howl of the Fallen Captain that shot at her. She quickly scans the room and sees a skeleton everything else is rubble, she decides to go behind the skeleton and wait the Fallen out. As soon as she hides three Fallen enter a Captain and two Dregs, after about a minute they leave. _I have to be more careful! _She thinks to herself _I guess I'll scan this one to and then head back to the City. _As she scans it she feels Light emanating from the corpse, and a lot of it! She quickly sets to work and expands to center enough Light into to it so it can be revived. Not even two seconds later a human male is lying on the floor.

"Guardian! Guardian, wake up!" Says a feminine voice as I open my eyes I see a thing hovering above me.

"Guardian!" A bit more forcefully this time.

"What the! What are you?!" I yelp in surprise.

"I am a Ghost destined to meet you and make you into a good Guardian because you will obviously not be the best with that attitude. Any more questions?" She asks cheerfully.

"Here let me think, yes!" I reply sarcastically.

" I would be happy to answer those for you but first I suggest that we run before we are viciously murdered by the Fallen that will most likely be hunting us by now." As she says that I hear a howl that pierces the air and sends shivers down my spine.

" Yeah, as much as I don't like you so far I don't want to meet that anytime soon."

" Great let's start running then. There is a Guardian Fireteam nearby that might be happy to help us." She says. After about twenty minutes of running we reach a ship with three people in armor around it.

"This him?" One says gruffly.

"Yes it is!" The weird, optimistic, and very literal Ghost says.

" Jace be nice." says a lady in weird robes.

"Alright, hop in pal we'll take you to the Last City."

_A/N Alright that is the end of the first chapter of Death of Light I hope you enjoy leave some reviews and suggestions and I will take them into account I do want you to acknowledge that this is my first actual story that I'm working on so cut me some slack please. Second chapter will be up soon so enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

Sighing Lizzian chucked her pillow at the alarm clock knocking it off her dresser. As she got up to get dressed she smelled something odd and still heard the beeping. Looking over at her alarm clock she saw what time it was.

_3:24 a.m. _

"What the he-!" Before she could finish that statement she heard her parents scream from downstairs and saw orange and black coming in from the bottom of her door.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled frantically. But she heard no answer hesitating Lizzian decided to open the door, but before she could even take a step it blew open and she saw a man in heavily plated armor.

"Come on!" he told her as he shattered her window with a single punch. She wasted no time in jumping into his arms and allowing him to jump out of her house onto the street below. Then the true horror of what happened sunk in. Her house _was _fire it was no longer a house and she knew with a sense of dread that her parents were gone.

As she sank to her knees, sobbing she heard a familiar voice yell "Coming through!" and saw her brother clad in his Warlock gear running over to the house his face contorted in anger and then he saw her.

" Lizz! You're alright thank the Traveler. Where's mom and dad?" He knew the answer as soon as he saw her face he knew the answer and gave the most anguished cry any civilian had ever heard and sank to his knees trembling. His Ghost, Yeeo, if memory served her right materialized next to him to console him. She didn't hear while everyone was distracted she ran, and ran, and ran until she collapsed from exhaustion and sadness.

" Lizz…" she heard from behind her.

"Go away Theo, please." she pleaded to her brother. All he did was place his hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes of her sobbing she fell asleep and dreamed of her parents being burned in the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Nedra sighed, it was going to be one of _those _days. As she walked through the streets of The Last City, the city that shunned and mocked her, she saw a group of boys.

"Get out of here you piece of an engine!" one yelled the rest started throwing stones one narrowly missed her eye, but another one hit her in the head scratching her blue paint, not like it did much she barely had any of it anyway. It was almost all brown from rust only some blue remained. As she continued on she passed the ramen shop, the owner was one of the nice people there, she saw two Exos eating and deeply in conversation Guardians by the looks of them.

_Why couldn't I have that, it would be so much better._ She thought to herself, spotting a nice alleyway to hang out in for a little bit she ducked in. A man came out and didn't notice her he was just taking out the trash.

_Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me, _she thought to herself alas he did.

"Aye, I was taking out this garbage found a little extra!" he snickered, "Scram!"

"Please let me stay, just for a minute." Nedra pleaded. All he did was grunt and go back inside. A few minutes passed and she thought she was in the clear, of course she wasn't the man walked back outside this time with two others and a gun.

"I told you to scram, now'll pay the price." he cackled evilly aiming the gun. As he did Nedra charged him and knocked him to the ground and heard a very audible,

_*Crack*! _

"Ahgh, get her you lazy sons of-" before he could finish Nedra punched him in the face and saw his eyes bulge and the light go out of him. No longer in control of her actions the other two came at her but she kept deflecting their punches until "she" decided enough was enough pulling her arm back and hearing her elbow hit the man behind her he crumpled and she released the punch launching the other man into the wall, cracking the wall and watch as a shard of it went through his side. As he screamed out in pain she saw that a crowd had gathered and gasped at the show. When she wrestled back control from whatever that was she saw the two Exo guardians from before looking one spoke up,

"I think you need to come with us."

"No, please I don't know what that was!" As she said that she looked around and saw something that was calculating an escape route. It found one and she lost control again. She jumped on the man that was in the wall and onto one of the Exo's head and pushed off onto the roof of the restaurant.

_Now what? _She asked herself and then knew what was next. Before she could even try to protest she jumped from roof to roof until she reached… the wall? As she jumped down she made a loud clang. She saw a guardian who darted around at the sound and began to open his mouth but she jumped up and kicked him with both feet in the face and then grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger.

_*Bang*_

"Hello? Helloo!?"

" What I thought I-"

" Oh you did I brought you back!"

" What are yo-"

"Hold on let me do something real quick." Nedra heard, rather felt something activate and she saw a blue light.

" Hi!" said a Ghost cheerfully. Wait, a Ghost?!

"You're a-"

"Ghost yes! Now would you like to get up so that this kind Guardian you killed take you to the Tower?"

" Oh, right." As she looked up she saw the Guardian. "Sorry,about that."

"Never do that again. But you're a Guardian now so past is past. Let's head to the Vanguard.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay hi Gazelle here, so I need you guys to review otherwise I won't know if you like it so please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

"So, Guardians, Light, and Traveler that's good right?" At the nod of Bella I continued " Darkness, Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal, Taken bad. We're Guardians that was Chicago, not a very dry place, and we're going to the Tower. Am I missing anything?"

" A lot." snorted Derikk.

"It's a lot to take in at first." said Belle with a glare toward Derikk.

"Got that right!" yelled Marko-5 from the cockpit.

"So what's your name?" I asked the Ghost.

"That's up to you, I can't believe I didn't ask before! What's your name?"

"Timithian."

"Hmm... That's a Post-Collapse name, maybe somebody knows you!" Ghost exclaimed.

"Eyes up Tower in sight." shouted Marko-5 from the front.

"Get ready Guardian." advised Belle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" This is, wow! The Tower is amazing!." Belle chuckled from her place on the landing ramp. As Timithian looked around he was more and more overwhelmed. There were people everywhere, ships flying in and out, and Guardians wandering around. An Exo almost ran into him in his daze.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he exclaimed as he ran past looking excited.

"Watch out! Don't want you to get killed already!" Belle exclaimed, coming down the ramp.

"That wouldn't be too bad." grumbled Derikk as he unloaded the jump ship. Belle swatted him on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Alright Timi let's go tell the Vanguard that we have a new Guardian!" exclaimed Ghost.

"Don't call me Timi." Timithian told the Ghost. As they tarted walking Ghost droned in about the different types of Guardians. Timithian wasn't listening instead looking around in awe. As they got to the doors of the "Command Center" as Ghost put it Timithian had a name for Ghost. "I'll call you Avalanche." stated Timithian.

" That's a good name, any reason in particular you'll call me that? asked Avalanche.

"Yeah, your words tumble out and there's no stopping them, like an avalanche." said Timithian.

"Ok." said Avalanche cheerfully after a long pause. "Now gaze on the glory of the Vanguard!" she says opening the doors to...

" She put her rock on my map! Do you know how hard it was to not shoot her!" shouted a male Exo.

"Glorious?" asked Timithian. When he said that two sets of eyes and one set of optics turned to look at him.


	6. Chapter 5

Lizzian woke up in a dirty room, on an unfamiliar bed. She sat up in a panic wondering where she was and why she wasn't home. Oh, right. But where am I? Almost as if it heard her question the door opened. She stood up ready to fight, but Theo walked in.

"Put your fists down, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Theo said while setting a tray of food down, "Eat. You'll need the energy 'cause you'll be with me all day. Fun, right?"

"Yeah, fun…" Lizzian replied as she started eating.

"Lizz, I feel it too. Mom and Dad died, we can't do anything about it. We have to live through it, that's what they would want right?"

"THEO YOU LEFT! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT US, YOU COULDV'E BEEN THERE FOR US. BUT THEY ARE DEAD! YOU BECAME A GUARDIAN INSTEAD OF SAVING MOM AND DAD!"

"I became a Guardian because I had aspirations. Maybe you should too. We leave in five, get ready."

"No, I leave now." Lizzian murmured as she stood up and charged into Theo and ran. She heard Theo yelling for her to come back, but she ignored him and kept running. Running and running until she felt like her legs would give out, but she still ran. Straight into a hulking man clad in armor.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh, hey kid what's wrong? How'd you get here?" Lizzian opened her mouth to tell him but heard someone yell,

"Stop her! Derikk grab her!" Theo yelled. As Derrick reached down to grab her Lizzian kicked him in his mouth. He yelled in pain as she stood up and ran again. She saw a tower and started climbing, she just wanted to get away from Theo. She barely managed to climb to the top of the tower. Or so she thought, she had managed to get herself on a landing pad. Oh great, just what I needed. More people. As she started walking she was given odd looks from people, walking a little faster she rounded a corner and saw Theo with a group of Guardians including the one she kicked. One of them pointed at her and everyone turned. "Lizz! You need to stop!" She turned and ran, grabbing a cloak to cover her head. Deciding to try and find a place to rest she turned down a stairwell stopping in an alcove. She sank down to her knees and started to sob, Why can't Theo just leave me alone!? I hate him, I hate him.

"Hey miss you alright there?" said a voice above her. Looking up she saw a scraggly man.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I have to get past him, he'll alert everyone.

"You aren't a Guardian, are you?" Lizzian nodded "That's ok, I won't tell. I barely count as one too, name's Drifter. You are?"

"Lizzian."

"Well, what are ya doin' up here? Civvies down there. Unless you aren't a complete civvie." Drifter looked up towards the stairwell after a loud bang sounded. "Ah, hiding from Guardians. Why?"

"I kicked one of them in the face and another is my brother." Drifter laughed.

"You kicked one of them in the face! That's amazing! Come on, I'll take you to my den." As Drifter helped her up the group of Guardians came down the stairwell. Drifter took out a flashbang, threw it, grabbed Lizzian, and ran. Shouts followed them down the corridor. They turned a corner and saw Derikk.

"Drifter, drop 'er. Or I'll shoot you." Derikk said.

"You kicked this one didn't you?" Lizzian nodded again. "Well then, do it again!" With that Drifter chucked her at Derikk. Lizzian screamed as she slammed into Derikk, as they both crumpled to the floor Drifter ran past and scooped her up. They turned the corner and ran straight into a man knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" They heard many footsteps following them, more than the people they saw before.

"I don't think we'll make it out of this one, but I have any idea. You just have to hang on to something." They ran into a room and Drifter threw her up onto the ceiling, leaving Lizzian clutching pipes as to not fall. Lizzian heard the door open and the Drifter greeted the Guardians.

"Where is she Drifter? We know you had her, hell we saw you carrying her." Theo questioned.

"Listen, I don't want to start nothing. She ran away." Drifter said. Lizzian noticed that his hand was resting on his gun.

"We don't have time for this, where is she Drifter!" Theo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Drifter. Without hesitation Drifter brought out his gun and shot Theo in the chest, Launching Theo back into the other Guardians. Drifter dived behind a crate and started shooting.

"Now we got ourselves a Gambit!" Drifter yelled as he used Light to make a knife and threw it at the Guardians. It embedded itself into Derikk and it blew up killing several more Guardians. The other Guardians were taking cover and reviving their comrades. The guy they had knocked over lined the up the shot at Drifter and pulled the trigger. Three rounds shot out towards Drifter, seemingly in slow motion, catching him in his chest. Lizzian dropped down and ran towards him, "Shoot 'em, keep 'um busy. I'll be back in a sec." Lizzian picked his gun up and started firing at the Guardians.

"Lizzian! Stop!" Theo yelled, newly resurrected, Lizzian shot him in the face smiling a little.

"Alright Lizzi give me the gun. You run." She handed him the gun and ran while calling out,

"Don't call me Lizzi!" Lizzian kept running towards the door she almost reached it before she felt a searing pain in her back. She fell to the ground with a short cry, in too much pain to stand or even crawl. She heard someone shout, she felt like she knew that voice. She felt a lightheadedness that was extremely difficult to overcome. Someone rushed over to her and started crying. Lizzan's vision started getting darker and darker until it became black. She no longer heard, saw, felt, or thought anything besides the fact that there was no more pain. Suddenly a bright light washed over her and she jumped up, kicking two people in the face.

"Hello!" said a cheerful voice. Welcome back to life. Lizzian looked around and saw Drifter and Theo holding their noses with blood coming out from in between their fingers.

"Man, you've got quite a kick Lizzie." Drifter said with a chuckled.

"You charged me, ran from me, shot my chest, and kicked me in the nose! Anything else?!" Theo exclaimed. Lizzian kicked him to the floor. "What the hell!"

"Hi! I'm your Ghost and you are a Guardian, made from Lig-" Lizzian grabbed the Ghost and shut it up.

"I know all about Guardians, and I never wanted to be one. So bye." Lizzian started walking away but fell.

"Looks like you spent too much energy today! You'll need to rest, it looks like your stuck with me!"

"Oh come on, what the fu-"

"That's ironic." Theo chuckled.

"Shut up," Lizzian grumbled, "So, who shot me?"


End file.
